1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connection unit, and in particular relates to an electric connection unit with a socket.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional sockets have various disadvantages. For example, when a child inserts a metal element into the conventional socket, he/she may be electrocuted. Additionally, for conventional sockets, the plug is fixed to the socket loosely, and the connection reliability therebetween is poor. For example, when a user trips over a wire of the plug, the plug is easily separated from the socket, and the power supplied from the socket is therefore terminated.